


Small Treasures

by rebelmeg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Bucky finds a new magnet on his arm and adds it to his box of little treasures.
Relationships: Avengers Team & James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Small Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Small Treasures  
> Collaborator: rebelmeg  
> Card Number: 3  
> Square Filled: Found Family  
> Ship: Bucky & Avengers  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: people like sticking things to Bucky's arm, fluff and humor, found family  
> Summary: Bucky finds a new magnet on his arm and adds it to his box of little treasures.  
> Word Count: 1030

Bucky came out of his doze slowly, which was nice. His mind and body were still learning how to do things, one of which was sleeping normally, but he was figuring it out. The times when he woke up all at once and in half a panic were fewer now, and he was startled less when someone came upon him when he dozed off in the common room. He had even fallen asleep enough once to snore, according to Natasha.

And apparently, it seemed people could also sneak up on him without him waking up, too. Because he had a new offering on his metal arm.

And it had to be Spider-Kid. He was sneaky enough for it, and he was the one that would not let the Jesus joke die, so he had to be responsible for the tiny, poorly painted clay Bible currently stuck to Bucky’s bicep.

Come to think of it, though, the other kid thought it was funny too. Harley had razzed Peter about it endlessly when he’d heard about how Peter had been so taken aback at meeting Bucky for the first time that he’d blurted out, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Jesus.”

Smirking, Bucky hauled himself out of the enormous bean bag that lived on the communal floor of the Tower and went up to his room. He was doing pretty well, he thought, when he looked around at the space he occupied and lived in and slept. When he’d first moved in, the suite it had been comfortable and homey, and he’d liked all the furniture and the way everything looked. Tony (and probably Pepper) had guessed really well at what he’d like. But it had been pretty bare as far as personal touches. 

Now, Bucky was proud of every sign that he lived here, made his home here. There were several framed photographs set out on his nightstand and desk, as well as a few pinned to the wall. He had an actual poster on his wall with a picture of a really hot motorcycle, which Tony had loudly complained was “so junior high.” Bucky had seen the guy’s workshop, however, with its posters of the Mars Rovers, the original Star Wars movie, a really nice car, and even a flashy, childish one of Iron Man, so he had no room to talk. (Bucky had very loudly combated the complaining by calling Tony a filthy hypocrite and challenging him to a duel at sunrise.)

Bucky also had a few little knick-knacks around his room, silly things or mementos. A truly ugly ceramic cat Natasha had given him, a few of his possessions from back during the war that Tony had gotten for him from a museum. He even had a small stack of letters and drawings from little kids that were fans, and that never failed to boggle him.

There were dirty clothes in the hamper, a hoodie tossed over his desk chair, a few pairs of shoes scattered around, and his favorite baseball cap had fallen to the floor that was partially covered in a super thick, plush rug he had picked out.

It looked lived in, and Bucky didn’t take that for granted.

Going into his walk-in closet that was far too big to just contain clothes, he opened up the wooden box shaped like a treasure chest that was sitting on one of the shelves. There were a lot of things inside, sticky notes and a few slightly mangled stickers carefully transferred to scraps of paper, but mostly magnets. All the things that had been stuck to his metal arm at one time or another.

He had a whole set of Hello Kitty Avengers magnets from Shuri (his favorite was the Hulk), and at least eight tiny rubber duckies that all wore some kind of costume or another (the one with the cowboy hat always made him smile). The sticky notes were mostly from Natasha and Steve, either reminders or, in one case, a crude drawing of a smiley face with a finger up its nose and the caption “Pick a Winner!” that he was almost certain came from Sam. A large glittery purple heart sticker that Clint had slapped on his shoulder to take the place of the red star that used to be there. Several War Machine and Rescue stickers that Tony had gleefully stuck _all over_ the arm. More magnets, everything from a tiny tray of cookies (Thor, he loved tiny things), to a miniscule beach scene with real sand glued on (Bruce), to some kind of sports mascot for whichever team it was that Scott Lang got all excited about. There was a neon pink Eiffel Tower from Maria Hill, and a cactus with a big goofy smile from Rhodey and Sam, they had made a joke about Bucky being a "prickly boi." There was an actual real lipstick in bright red (Darcy), a pom-pom spider with fuzzy black pipe cleaner legs and googly eyes (Peter again), an elephant carved out of stone (Vision), and a big grinning yellow sunshine holding a sign that said "Suck it up, buttercup!" That one had to be either Clint or Sam, maybe a collaborative effort, since they were both childish buttheads. Oh, and then there was the actual real live plant in a tiny flower pot that had been stuck to his arm with sticky tack, but that lived on his desk by the window so he remembered to water it.

Everything in the box was weird and wonderful, all of it entirely worthless and priceless. Adding the Bible magnet to the bunch, Bucky thought of all the times he woken up or turned around or looked down to see another little something on his arm. The way the culprit of the moment would run or grin or cackle or just smile at him and wink.

Bucky wasn’t quite who he’d been before Hydra. And he wasn’t who they made him. He was something in between. But despite all that, he had still managed to find a family, and he had proof right in his hands that they liked him.

Closing the box, Bucky smiled. He was happy.


End file.
